


Texts From Last Night

by hokage35



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Different first kiss, Language, M/M, Slash, Texting, Top!Zero, bottom!Jude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “Check your texts from last night,” Zero instructed as he put his feet up on the coffee table. “Start at about 12:07am.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a different take on what leads to Zude's first kiss.

Jude’s head ached as his eyes slowly opened. He had no idea what time it was but the sunlight flooding his room meant that it was at least morning. The only thing he could currently focus on was the loud pounding on his apartment door.

Stumbling to his feet, Jude made it all the way out of his hallway towards his front door as he struggled to put on a t-shirt and pair of boxers. He didn’t usually sleep naked but he didn’t usually go to bed that drunk either. “What,” he hissed as he opened the door, barely able to make out the person in front of him as the daylight stung his eyes.

“Good morning to you too sunshine,” Zero retorted, helping himself inside. “You look like hell.”

Panicked Jude tried to clear his head. Why was Zero at his apartment? Did they have a meeting or something? No Jude quickly remembered, it was Sunday there was no work. So why was Zero here. Wait how did Zero even know where he lived?

“Rough night?” the baller spoke again.

Jude just nodded as he got himself a glass of water with aspirin. He had been so excited when Lionel invited him out with some of her Hollywood friends. Little did he know what a huge mistake that was. He hadn’t drunk so much since college. “Why are you here?” Jude finally asked as he entered the lounge room where Zero had already made himself comfortable on the couch.

“I take it you don’t remember,” Zero replied.

Pausing, Jude recalled his schedule for a second time, absolutely certain that there was no official work business requiring Zero to be there. There had to be another reason. “Remember what?

A wicked grin covered Zero’s face. “You might want to check your phone.”

Confused, Jude did just that, fumbling for a few moments until his finally found his cell on the floor beside his bed, next to his discarded outfit from last night. “Okay now what?” he said as he re-entered the lounge room.

“Check your texts from last night,” Zero instructed as he put his feet up on the coffee table. “Start at about 12:07am.”

Jude did as instructed and opened his messages to Zero and begun to read aloud. 

**Jude 12:07am:** Hey r u up?

 **Zero 12:08am:** I am now. What do you want Kinkade? 

**Jude 12:10am:** great cause I want to come over there n ride u…

At that point Jude stopped reading out loud and in a panic he speed read through the trail of texts. Whilst it's true he had wanted Zero from day one the other man wasn't interested. Damn just had much had Jude had to drink last night?

 **Zero 12:10am:** Jude!

 **Jude 12:10am:** …hard

 **Zero 12:11am:** Alright Kinkade nice prank. How much have you had to drink? Where are you?

 **Jude 12:14am:** Im fiiiiiiiine. With Lionel at a party. 

**Zero 12:16am:** What club, I’ll come get you.

 **Jude 12:19am:** do u think u can drive with ur cock in my mouth?

 **Zero 12:20am:** Jude! Stop it alright. You’re drunk and you don’t know what you’re saying.

 **Jude 12:26am:** oh please ive seen u check out guys before. Im ur agent its my job to satisfy u.

 **Zero 12:29am:** Go home Jude now!

Jude stopped and looked over at Zero. “Did I at least go straight home?”

“Is that all you’re up to?” Zero raised a brow. “Keep reading it gets better.”

Sighing, Jude looked down at his phone once more. Part of him wanted to stop and begin to apologize but the rest of him had to know what else his drunken self had done. 

**Jude 12:51am:** in a cab but i don’t no where u live. so come to mine-

“Oh god,” Jude stopped reading the text midway. He’d given Zero his address which explained why he’d shown up this morning.

“Are you finished?” Zero smirked.

Shaking his head, Jude continued reading.

 **Jude 1:14am:** im in bed. its got a really nice headboard i can hold onto if u wanna take me from behind

 **Jude 1:17am:** or u can lay back and relax as i sink down onto that thick cock. want to make u feel so good that u cum harder than ever before

The last message was sent at 1:28am. Jude’s stomach dropped. A picture of his ass. Drunk-Jude had managed to send his number one client a picture of his ass. He was so getting fired. 

Opening and closing his mouth, Jude was unsure of what to say so Zero cut in.

“I turned my phone on silent around 1am so I woke up to some rather interesting texts wouldn’t you say?” Zero stood up at that point. “I tried calling a few times but when you didn’t answer I decided I’d better come over and make sure you were alright.”

“Zero I-” Jude tried to explain. He never wanted his feelings for the other man to come out, especially like this.

“Have a dirty mouth?” Zero cut in as he moved closer towards the other man.

“I should apologize,” Jude knew the agency would fire him over this. At this point he was just trying to protect what little dignity he had left.

“What for?” Zero had a gleam in his eyes. “I thought it was hot.”

Jude took a step back and was prepared to protest when his brain exploded. “What?”

“I have never received such filthy texts in my life. It was a big turn on,” Zero noticed the shocked look Jude was sporting. “What? You said you’ve noticed me checking out guys before, you never noticed me looking at you? I've been with men before and I have to say I’m enjoying the t-shirt and boxers combo much more than those dull suits you’re always wearing. And that picture of your ass got me hard as a rock so I knew I had to come over here and see you.” 

Caught off guard at the confession, Jude didn’t resist as Zero’s arm snaked around his waist and pulled him in. 

The pair kissed. It was intense, everything Jude had fantasized about and more. It was almost as if kissing the other man could cure his hangover. Within seconds Jude opened his mouth intent on deepening the kiss but as soon as he did Zero pulled back.

Confused, Jude thought the other man had regretted what they’d done.

“While I would like to continue kissing you,” Zero grabbed Jude by the shoulders and pushed him back. “You stink and your breath could raise the dead.”

Jude took a quick whiff of himself and faintly remembered vomiting in his neighbor’s rose garden as he arrived home. 

“So here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to make a call and clear the rest of my day. You’re going to shower, brush your teeth and change. Then I’ll take you out for a greasy hangover fighting lunch. After that we can come back here and test that headboard you told me about.”

Jude groaned in annoyance. 

“Or I suppose if I eat too much I can just lay there as you sink down onto my thick c-” a cushion hit Zero in the face. He looked up in time to see Jude retreating into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peer pressure :P
> 
> A few of you asked for a "what happened" sequel so here it is.

   
After a quick shower and change, Jude was all set. Zero made good on his promise and drove Jude to a local café. Together the pair enjoyed some burgers and fries. Zero ordered for Jude. At first the sight of the double cheeseburger made Jude’s stomach churn but halfway through the meal he had to admit that the baller was onto something.

“A big greasy meal can cure any hangover,” Zero announced. Jude slightly hated the fact that he was right.

With lunch over Zero paid, smacking Jude’s hand away when he tried to reach for their bill. “My treat,” he insisted.

Jude didn’t bother arguing. He’d genuinely had a nice time. Wait, he thought to himself, was this some sort of date?

As they left the café and drove back to Jude’s place it was obvious Zero’s mood was improving. The drive was silent, Zero sped most the way, not wanting to waste any time as Jude contemplated what was really happening. Were they really going back to his place to have sex?

Nervous, Jude fumbled with his keys before finally unlocking his front door. “Home sweet h-” he didn’t get the words out as Zero pushed him inside. 

Kicking the door closed, Zero pushed Jude up against the wall and claimed his mouth against his own. “Much better,” he remarked in-between hungry kisses.

Jude mentally rolled his eyes as he recalled the other man’s words about his bad breath. His train of thought was lost entirely though as Zero lifted Jude’s shirt off of him. 

The pair continued to kiss in between stripping each other of their clothes as they finally reached the bedroom.

“So,” Zero held onto Jude’s naked torso possessively. “How do you want to get fucked?”

“I…” Jude’s mouth went dry as he blushed.

“Don’t go all coy on me now Kinkade,” the baller raised an eyebrow towards him. “Do we have to go over your text messages again.”

“Headboard,” Jude forced the word out. 

The gleam returned to Zero’s eyes. “I was so hoping you’d say that.”

Jude went to move but Zero held him in place. “Little bit eager are we?” He joked. “We’re not ready for that just yet,” he looked down at them both only half hard.”

Without warning, Zero dropped to his knees and took Jude into his mouth. 

Jude gasped as Zero sucked him. It was some of the best head Jude had ever received. Just how many guys had the baller been with? The thought of knowing that Zero had been with men before was a big turn on. 

A few moments later Zero began to work his way up Jude’s torso, trailing kissed along the way. He stopped to suck and bite Jude’s left nipple until Jude finally couldn’t stand it anymore. In one quick motion he pushed the blonde back onto the bed. 

It was Jude’s turn as he took Zero’s cock in his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Zero moaned, which sent a shiver down Jude’s spine. It had been a while since Jude had been with another man but he still remembered how to give a great blowjob as Zero writhed below him. 

When Zero had finally had enough he pulled Jude up on top of him and claimed his mouth in a hard kiss. “Headboard now,” he demanded when they parted for air.

Jude obeyed, staying on his knees as he gripped the board. “Top drawer,” he answered when he noticed Zero looking around the room.

Zero retrieved a small bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. He kissed and lightly bit at Jude’s ass cheeks as he popped the bottle open and coated his fingers. Without warning he pressed a single digit in. Jude moaned at the action, gripping the headboard.

“So tight, so perfect,” Zero panted as he added a second finger. 

“Fuck me,” Jude finally managed to say between groaning. 

“You know what I want you to say Jude,” Zero teased. 

“Take me,” Jude demanded.

“With pleasure.” Even in the middle of sex Zero could still be a totally smug bastard. He ripped the condom open and rolled it on.

This was better than Jude could imagine as he moaned out loud as Zero’s cock entered him. A mix of pain and pleasure spread through his body.

“That’s it Jude, let me hear you,” Zero grunted as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He gripped Jude’s hips tightly as he began to pound into Jude from behind, just like the other man had confessed to Zero that he wanted. 

Jude continued to moan as Zero’s pace increased. The baller knew exactly what he was doing as he hit Jude’s prostate with every trust. Jude soon began to stroke himself. He’d had this fantasy a couple of times but now that it was really happening Jude couldn’t resist anymore as he came onto his hand and the sheets. 

The action sent Zero over the edge as an orgasm ripped through him. “Fuck, Jude, fuck,” he could barely speak before he slowed his thrusts as he came. 

Both men collapsed onto the bed panting. They laid there for a few minutes before Jude finally broke the silence. “That was amazing,” Jude couldn’t help but say it, even though he knew the other man’s ego didn’t need the boost.

“Maybe we can do this again?” Zero smirked as he got up and began to look around for his jeans.

“Really?” Jude was sure a serial playboy like Zero would treat this as a onetime only deal.

“Business first,” Zero pointed a finger towards Jude. “You’re still my agent so I don’t want you slacking off. But if you do your job we’ll definitely be able to find some time to keep having fun. Remember it’s your job to satisfy me. Maybe I can get that printed on your business cards.”

Jude nodded and laughed before standing up to retrieve his own clothes. He stopped when a half dressed Zero walked up to him.

“For instance if you close that endorsement deal in the morning and I might just swing by tomorrow night after practice,” he whispered before kissing Jude.

“I’ll text you something special when it’s done,” Jude teased back as their lips parted.

“There’s my dirty boy,” Zero grinned as he reached down to squeeze Jude’s left ass cheek hard enough to leave a mark.


End file.
